Терон Кровожад
:Для информации о тактике на босса в Черном Храме, смотрите Терон Кровожад (тактики). При жизни Терон Кровожад был одним из прислужников Гул'дана. После смерти он стал первым из некромантических ужасов, которые стали известны как рыцари смерти - воины, пообещавшие Гул'дану усмирить Оргрима Молота Рока и сражаться с могущественной магией человеческих колдунов. Биография Потоки Тьмы Терон Кровожад был членом Темного Совета - тайного собрания чернокнижников и некромантов Гул'дана, которые правили Ордой, используя как марионетку Вождя Чернорука. Когда Орда штурмовала Храм Карабора, множество дренейских священников было взято в плен и отправлены к Цитадели Адского Пламени далеко на севере. Вне стен храма, Кровожад отбирал жизни всех выживших. Души священников Карабора до сих пор обитают за стенами храма. Когда Гул'дан был парализован, после того как побывал в разуме Медива в момент его гибели, Темный Совет был обнаружен и почти полностью уничтожен (и Кровожад не избежал смерти) Оргримом Молотом Рока, захватившим власть в Орде. Несмотря на то, что немногим было известно о Совете и его местонахождении, Молот Рока знал, куда идти, благодаря показаниям Гароны, выбитыми под пытками. Когда Гул'дан пришел в себя и был на грани того, чтобы присоединиться к Совету посмертно, он сохранил себе жизнь у Молота Рока, напомнив ему, что чернокнижники нужны Орде и пообещав создать воинов, которые превзойдут магов Азерота. Гул'дан хотел вселить в гниющие тела Рыцарей Штормграда души падших членов Темного Совета. Но это ему не удавалось, пока он не решил принести в жертву оставшихся в живых некролитов, превратив их сердца в могущественные самоцветы, которые были инкрустированы в жезл. Завершив жезл, Гул'дан сообщил Молоту Рока об успехе. Положив жезл в руку одного из трупов, чернокнижник и Вождь следили, как энергия некролитов двигалась по телу, пока глаза не открылись. Терон Кровожад вернулся. По ту сторону Темного Портала Кровожад, Газ Душегуб, и другие рыцари смерти присягнули на верность Молоту Рока и сражались за Орду, где их мощная энергия помогала во многих битвах. Когда Гул'дан предал Орду, Кровожад остался на службе вождя, пока он не был повержен, а затем отступил в Дренор. Спустя два года после разрушения Темного Портала Нер'зул, наставник Гул'дана, снова объединил оставшиеся кланы в Орду. Нер'зул планировал новые пространственные врата в другие миры, но он нуждался в могущественных предметах, чтобы стабилизировать их. С этой целью, Нер'зул отправил Кровожада сквозь восстановленный Темный Портал и потребовал принести два мощных артефакта нужных для его заклятия: Книгу Медива и Око Даларана. Сначала Кровожад направился в Королевскую Библиотеку в Штормграде, книга была потеряна, а охранник был убит Альтеракским мечом. После неудачной попытки получить поддержку сыновей Чернорука, Кровожад случайно встретил Смертокрыла, Безумного Аспекта Черных драконов, который предложил помощь в обмен на возможность попасть в Дренор. Кровожад полетел на спине Смертокрыла в Альтерак, где потребовал книгу у заключенного в тюрьму короля Айдена Перенольда. Перенольд согласился вернуть книгу в обмен на то, что Орда убьёт Альянсовских стражников. Заполучив книгу Медива он полетел к Даларану, где он мог получить Око Даларана из защищенной библиотеки. Он кинул золотую монету в Фонтан Заката, не для того чтобы загадать желание, а как плата за то что он забрал и улетел. Кровожад опять присоединился к Орде и направился с Нер'зулом к Черному Храму чтобы исполнить ритуал. Но в итоге всё оказалось в пустую; Нер'зул сбежал в Круговерть Пустоты с его избранными последователями, оставив Орду без лидеров оседать в Дреноре держась подальше от нестабильных трещин в ткани материи которые он создал. Сам Кровожад пал в битве против Туралиона в тот роковой день, но его душа вылетела из разбитого тела рыцаря смерти и сбежала в небеса. После его поражения, оставшиеся рыцари смерти потянулись в Долину Призрачной Луны. Рыцари смерти показывают их преданность, преклоняясь перед Кровожадом или если были против него, то в ответ, Кровожад обезгавливал их. Его дух, тем не менее, находится в ловушке и он упорно ждёт добровольного носителя который освободит его... The Burning Crusade На Алтаре Теней который находится в Долине Призрачной луны, где обитает Древний из клана Призрачной Луны, Призрачный орк который появляется чтобы быть экспертом в истории Терона Кровожада. После завершения первых заданий со Спектроскопами в Цитадели Громового Молота (Альянс) и Деревне Призрачной Луны (Орда), вас отправят к Алтарю Теней поговорить с призрачным орком который многое знает о Кровожаде. Древний из клана Призрачной Луны поручит вам три задания на поиск регалий Кровожада, предметов используемых им при "жизни", чтобы они помогли в поиске его. Местоположения регалий Кровожада Двое из трех предметов могут быть найдены на или подле стен Черного Храма. *Плащ Кровожада: Этот предмет получить легче всего, плащ падает с духов Жрецов Карабора, бродящих вдоль стен Черного Храма. Шанс дропа невелик, так что придется перебить немало жрецов. *Жезл Кровожада: Инкрустированный самоцветами жезл, который был одни из источников некротической силы Кровожада, ныне находится у Призрачных всадников Карабора, которые патрулируют дороги вокруг Черного Храма. Всадники путешествуют по четверо, так что рекомендуется заручиться дружеской поддержкой перед тем как вступать с ними в бой. Однако вы так же можете зарезать одного, слутать жезл и дать деру (возможно умерев в процессе). *Доспехи Кровожада: Добыть этот предмет тяжелее всего. Доспехи находятся во владениях Вел'кура, неживого отродья Смертокрыла, который кружит над парящим островом - Уступом Крыла пустоты. Вел'кур - элитный монстр 70 уровня, так что рекомендуется собрать группу в 5 человек. Также нужны летающие маунты (или хотя бы 1 варлок и еще парочка с летающими маунтами) чтобы достичь Уступа. A Dark Secret Revealed The Ancient Shadowmoon Spirit claims to be using the items to divine Gorefiend's location. Upon returning the items to the spirit, you find out the truth: the spirit IS Gorefiend, and he managed to convince you to return his gear to him. After taking back his regalia, Gorefiend possesses your body, trapping your spirit in the Altar of Shadows. Upon being possessed, Karsius the Ancient Watcher, Gorefiend's ethereal draenei jailor, spawns, and the battle begins once you attack him. While you are possessed by Gorefiend, a small bar appears with Gorefiend's spells - Unholy Armor, Death Coil, Death and Decay, and Haste, powers he is seen to wield in Warcraft II. It is recommended that in the battle with Karsius, you use Unholy Armor and Death Coil as often as you are able, and Death and Decay periodically as well; Death Coil will heal you significantly and drain Karsius' HP. After you defeat Karsius, you are freed, and Gorefiend mounts his undead steed (epic skeletal mount) and rides off towards the Black Temple, shouting that he has returned. With a heavy heart, you return to the quest giver in Wildhammer Stronghold or Shadowmoon Village, and are tasked with destroying Gorefiend (seeing as it was your actions that unleashed him). The Black Temple .]] Gorefiend found a place for himself within the Black Temple, which opened in Patch 2.1. The reasons for Gorefiend joining Illidan — if he did so at all — were unclear, but he must have been at least tolerated by Illidan to have been allowed to remain in his fortress. Gorefiend was ultimately defeated by adventurers. He said the "wheel of death" had spun many times for him, and when struck down he remarked that the wheel was spinning again.Teron_Gorefiend_(tactics)#Quotes = Warlords of Draenor В дополнении World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor предстает перед игроками как один из прислужников Гул'дана-Терон'кров (имя явно указывает на Терона Кровожада) и является так же финальным боссом подземелья Аукиндон. Trivia * In The Burning Crusade, Teron Gorefiend was voiced by David Lodge. * Prior to Patch 2.1, when he possessed the bodies of players, Gorefiend appeared to be an orc wearing a modified version of the Corruptor Raiment, the warlock Tier 5 armor. When that patch went live, his model in the Black Temple was changed to give him an appearance that better fit the lore — the spirit of an orc trapped in the body of a dead human knight. This model was accordingly used for the Altar of Shadows event. Галерея File:Teron BtDP manual.jpg|Терон Кровожад в руководстве к Warcraft II. File:Teron Gorefiend, I Am.jpg|Терон Кровожад File:GorefiendWow.jpg|Кровожад до обновления 2.1. File:Karsiusgorefiend-lockedincombat.jpg|Кровожад в бою со своими тюремщиками (до 2.1). File:Gorefiend.JPG|Модель Кровожада после обновления 2.1. Изменения в обновлениях * * Внешние ссылки en:Teron Gorefiend es:Teron Gorefiend fr:Teron Fielsang Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Некромант Категория:Рыцари смерти Категория:Чернокнижники Категория:Юниты Warcraft II Категория:Черный Храм НИПы Категория:Персонажи "Потоки Тьмы" Категория:Персонажи "По ту сторону Темного Портала" Категория:Уникальные модели Категория:Иллидари